thewinxfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormy
Stormy is one of the antagonists in the series. Personality Profile A young witch (she's the youngest of the Trix) described as the "Queen of Storms" (regina delle tempeste). Her temper matches her name; Stormy is extremely proud, ill-tempered and is somewhat immature. Stormy is known for her frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud. She secretly believes herself to be stronger than Icy but this is unlikely. Appearance Civilian: In her standard form she wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt. Her shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandles. Her hair is dark blue and is shaped like a cloud. Like her older sisters, she has curled strands hanging loose the color of a white-ish purple. Witch: In her witch form, Stormy wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She's got matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights. Her high-heeled boots are the same hight as Darcy's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a chocker around her neck. Her hair is the same. Gloomix: Her Gloomix is a swirly red arm piece with a diamond on the end that replaces her right glove. It came from Lord Darkar. Disenchantix: In her disenchantix form, Stormy wears an outfit that looks like a blue bathing suit with red trim. Her red shawl is wrapped around her waist and hangs to her feet. Her boots are the same height as both her older sisters. The top trim of the boots is red and the rest is blue. She wears a red headband. Her hair is the same. Her red eye makeup goes all the way down her cheeks. Lake Fortress Of Light: In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix was imprisoned in Lake Fortress Of Light, Stormy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Fairy: * In one episode, the Trix need to sneak into Red Fountain, so they transform into fairies. Stormy's hair is turned strawberry-blonde, and is in braided pigtails with puff-balls on the ends. Her top is sort of like a sailor's shirt, but it's a crop-top. It has short sleeves, and is blue and white. Her skirt is pleated, also blue and white. She's carrying a yellow purse. Her shoes are tourquoise sneakers, with yellow socks. Her eyes are green. * In another episode she trasformed in a fairy so that she could find a way to destroy Musa. Her hair was staightened and turned brown-ish red. Her eyes became light blue. She wore a grey turtle-neck sweater with red neck-trim and wrist-trim, a blue mini-skirt, and orange boots with red knee-high socks. Powers Stormy creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Her most used attacks are: *Double Tornado *Lightning Bolt *Hurricane (Gloomix) *Tornado Sphere (Disenchantix) *Psycho-clone Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:3D: Magical Adventure Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Trix Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7